User blog:Nuclrdmntr/Flamers and tryhards.
WARNING: LOTS OF PARAGRAPHS OF TEXT ENSURING. IF YOU ARE ALLERGIC TO GIANT WALLS OF TEXT, PLEASE LEAVE NOW BEFOER YOUR BRAIN COLLAPSES INTO A PILE OF MUSH LEAVING YOU STARING BLANKLY AT THE SCREEN and I should probably get on with this. Hai dere and welcome to another one of my sporadic but hopefully fairly intriguing articles/blog posts/opinion/whatever on fairly controversal and hot subjects. This time, my topic will be flamers and tryharding. I don't think you guys need me to tell you the definition of flaming because I bet all of you who reads this have either flamed or was the victim of flaming. However, tryharding is a little different. Now, what is a tryhard? In league, a typical definition of a tryhard is someone who takes a game very seriously and tries their hardest to win a game, hence the slang, 'tryhard.' Some people like to take this further and assume that tryhards ruin games because of their strong desire to win and toxicity that tends to result from this emotion. Some tryhards tend to use this term as an actual insult, often calling other players 'tryhards' when in fact they just try to give constructive advice in order to try and help those tryhards improve in the game. Such players are pretty much incapable of rational thinking because of how angry they get. Tryhards are usually linked to flamers for this reason. This is also where much of the 'blame the support' and 'blame the jungler' mentality comes from. I guess this is more of an issue of arrogance and personal pride. Some flamers also have the mentality that they are a really good player and are more skilled than everyone else. When someone else or, indeed, themselves, fail, they need to find someone else to blame. This is due to the fact that they are unable to face the fact that they are a bad player or are simply having a bad game. They could also unintentionally throw the game him or herself simply playing worse himself and therefore making crucial mistakes costing the game. What do they do afterwards? Why, they blame their team! However, occasionally me and my friend face an apparently terrible high-ranked player. What does this mean? Does it mean that they are bad and that, 'somebody must have been boosting their account?' No, they got their high rank for a reason. I would assume that they were having a bad game. Everybody has bad games. Even the likes of Dyrus and LemonNation have their down days. Does the rest of their team flame and rage them, saying, 'WTF NOOB PLAYER LEAVE TEAM NOW FEEDER RETARD 1/6/2 (for example) GG WE LOST?' No, they step up their act during the rest of the game or the next games they play and leave it at that. But back to our friends, the flamer and tryhard. I have clashed with them many times because I am a casual LoL player and I play to have fun, not to win (note that this does not mean I troll, although I have been accused of trolling when I try controversal picks such as jungle vayne just to see what it is like). This has irked a lot of players because picks like jungle vayne are definitely not a strong or viable pick and have just a big of chance as failing as it has succeeding. Other times, I may have been feeding because it was a bad game for me, and this obviously annoys tryhards who often flame along the likes of, 'WTF NOOB KASS 1/3/7 ALL REPORT KASS FEEDER.' Is this healthy? No. Is this fun for anyone? Hell no. Think about it. P.S. Please leave your thoughts on this subject in the comments section. I am very interested to know what you guys think. Any constructive critisism is also welcomed! EDIT Enjoy this somehow very fitting photo I found on a random LoL forum :D Category:Blog posts